a stark seris
by storyforyou2
Summary: Ttony starts having night mares over his long lost daughter! Then two new girls move into the tower and Tony seems to think he's met one before. "Thoses eyes their Stark eyes!" He tells her. Could this be his daughter?
1. Chapter 1

BUZZ.. BUZZ.. BUZZ..

"Jarvis.." A sleepy Tony groaned rolling over.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is urgent!" Jarvis replied letting the phone ring.

"Its.." Tony rolled on his side to see his clock "..its half three in the morning. Who would be calling and why is it so important?" Tony yawned.

"I'm afraid you would need to answer the phone to find out!" Jarvis said. Tony moaned and picked up the phone.

"Mister Stark!" A mans voice greeted him.

"Uh hello?" Tony yawned.

"I'm afraid I have some terrible news!" The man said.

"..okay hold on.." Tony sat up in bed ".. First off who is this?"

"I'm Professor Charles Francis Xavier." He said.

Tony's blinked " and why are you phoning me?"

The professor sighed "9 months ago you held a summer party, correct?"

"Correct!" Tony said straight away.

"During which you slept with one of my house mates... Her name was Ella. Ella Lewis."

"Look Professor charlie.. Or whatever I'm still half a sleep so just cut to the point. I wish to go back to sleep." Tony snapped.

"Ella died 2 hours ago.. During child labour." The professor sighed.

Tony sat for a minute thinking "so why are you telling..." Then it hit him. The party was nine months ago, he slept with Ella and now she had given birth.

"Is It mine?" Tony asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so... Ella died during child birth so.. Well we have two options."

"Options? What do you mean?" Tony asked rubbing his eyes.

"Well no we have only one option. The child is staying with us. You may visit the child while you come to sign some papers." The professor said bluntly.

"..w..wait. Do I not get to keep it?" Tony asked in complete shock.

"Of course not. You can come visit her this once and then you can never see her again!"

"Its a girl!?" Tony asked.

"Yes, a rather beautiful one in fact." The professor confirmed.

"Okay I'll be there in a hour!" Tony said hanging up and jumping out of bed.

•

•

•

•

As soon as Tony had arrived at the house as the professor called it he barged straight in.

"Where is she?" He asked the first person he saw.

"Mister Stark!" Called out the same voice for the phone. Tony turned on his heel to face him.

"Where is she professor?" He snarled.

"Right this way mister Stark." The professor gestured for him to follow.

As they walked down the hall Tony could feel eyes glaring at him. Burning holes right through his head.

"Please excuse my other house mates. Ella was very loved around here. She was like the mother hen. And now she's gone and we have her child."

"What do you plan on doing with her child? My child!" Tony asked.

"We plan on raising her like everyone else here was!" The professor smiled. " She has a great power Mister Stark. I'm sure you're not a wear of it but you don't have to worry about it either." He trailed off as they entered a small room.

The room had a small bed, a large table and toys, toys for kids. Tony's eyes scanned the room. He was looking for his baby.

"Peppers going to kill me.." He muttered zoning off.

"Mister Stark.." The professors voice brought him back ".. Meet your daughter." He said holding out a tiny infant.

Tony stared down at the baby girl in the professors arms. The first thing he noticed were her baby blue eyes. Those were Stark eyes. Tony carefully reached out and stroked the baby's cheek. She cooed as he did so.

"Now mister Stark can you sign the papers..." Everything went black, his head went fuzzy and then a falling sensation came.

•

•

•

Tony jolted up in bed, sweating and breathing hard. Night mares. Night mares from the past again. Tony remembered getting the phone call. Then going to find his baby. But he also remembers signing a form saying he has no right to be near the child again and other stuff. He couldn't remember everything. it was 20 years ago this happened. The main thing he remembers where the little girls eyes and how soft they were.

A/N: okay so this was set just a few month after the attack on New York. Where Tony's having a night mare from when he had to give up his baby girl. Let me know what you think so I can carry on. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry if my spelling and stuff are off but English is my second language. Anyway enjoy.

Tony pushed him self out of bed. "Good morning, sir." Jarvis said.

"Morning Jarvis. What times it?" He yawned.

"Its now 10:42am exact." Jarvis replied.

"Shit.. Why didn't you wake me!" Tony said rushing into the bath room.

"I only knew you would tell me to go away and fall back to sleep. And ms Potts said the guests aren't arriving till noon."

Tony ignored Jarvis and went into the shower.

•

•

•

After his shower Tony put on some clean pants and a clean shirt Pepper left out for him.

"Oh sweet nectar! Is that coffee I smell?" Tony asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah Clint made coffee." Natasha said playing with her knife.

Tony looked around and noticed everyone was sat in the kitchen.

"Granny's meeting?" Tony asked pouring some coffee.

"NO MY LADY JANES COMING! ALONG WITH LADY DARCY!" Thor boomed with the biggest grin Tony had ever seen.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember. They don't get here till noon!" Tony said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Stark their downstairs with Pepper on their way up!" Clint said.

"Wait what? How long was I in the shower for.. Oh well.." Tony shrugged.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked.

"Um? Yeah fine!" Tony said not making eye contact.

Bruce gave Tony a knowing look. He knew about his nightmares, but not the ones about his daughter, he thought it was about New York again.

"Ms Potts has asked me to tell you to go to the living area." Jarvis spoke up.

•

•

•

•

"LADY JANE!" Thor yelled sweeping her up into a hug.

"Thor!" Jane grinned hugging back.

"Oh how I've missed you!" He said softly before kissing her.

"And I've missed you." Jane said before kissing back.

"Aw so touching!" Tony said breaking the silence.

"Tony!" Pepper snapped.

Eventually when Jane and Thor broke apart, Thor turned to Darcy.

"Lady Darcy!" He said picking her up in a bear hug.

"Oh wow.. Okay. First off don't call me 'lady' and I've missed you too. Now I can't breath!" Darcy managed to say.

"My apology Lady Darcy!" Thor said dropping her so she landed on the floor.

Darcy winced and cursed under her breath.

"I'll see you all later, my friends." Then Thor picked up Jane and left the room.

Steve and Tony quickly help Darcy up.

"Are you okay ma'am?" Steve asked.

Darcy raised an eye brow "ma'am?"

Steve blushed and looked down.

"Oh a shy guy.. Great.." Darcy trailed off.

"Oh he's not that shy. I'm sure he's great in bed!" Tony said knowing that was a sensitive issue.

Steve blushed even more and left. Yes he was still a virgin and everyone always ripped on him for that. Tony was the worst.

Darcy watched Steve leave then turned to look at Tony.

"Stark!" She nodded to him.

Tony froze, those eyes their Stark eyes. Bright baby blue. He just blinked at her. Everyone was confused, they had never seen Tony so speechless. Then Tony also left.

"Don't mind them two. They have issues." Natasha said.

"I'm Natasha R.."

"Natasha Romanoff." Darcy finished for her.

"How?" Natasha asked.

"I might have hacked shield on the way here..." Darcy trailed off.

"What? How?" Clint asked slightly amused.

"You need better security systems." She shrugged and handed Clint her laptop from her bag.

"This is amazing. I like her she stays!" Clint said patting Darcys head.

"Ah Birdie likes me!" Darcy laughed.

"Yes 'birdie' likes the Bunny." Clint grinned.

"Bunny?" Darcy laughed.

Clint shrugged "you're small and cute like one."

"Thanks? Birdie." Darcy grinned.

Pepper laughed at them "their both stay. Hey Clint me and Natasha have to go to Malibu. Can you show Darcy around and to her room."

"Of course!" Clint smiled and offered Darcy his arm "wouldn't want to step on you or get lost." He smirked.

"Wouldn't want you flying away and leaving me alone in such a big place!" Darcy said linking their arms.

•

•

•

" And this is your room!" Clint said leading Darcy into a large room.

"Its so big. I might even get lost in here." Darcy joked.

Clint nodded " I can actually see that happening."

"...me too.." Darcy mumbled.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Ah Steve. Can you baby sit my Bunny. I have to go get something from Shield. Thank you." Then clint ran out leaving Steve and Darcy alone together.


End file.
